


How am I Gonna Manage with You?

by ceealaina



Series: WinterIron Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Eventual Fluff, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Manhandling, Smut, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/pseuds/ceealaina
Summary: Bucky cursed internally as Tony tripped over yet another root with a loud yelp, nearly face planting into the ground before Bucky caught him roughly by the arm. “Quiet!” he hissed, even though he knew Tony already knew. “We don’t know what’s out there.”Tony gave him a dirty look and wrenched his arm free, grumbling something rude under his breath. Bucky chose to ignore that, counting to ten in seven different languages so he didn’t say something regrettable. He loved his husband, but right now Tony was getting on his last nerve. He glanced over to see Tony squirming, tugging uncomfortably at his dress pants, and tried to count all the reasons he loved him.Still, when barely three feet later Tony tripped again, sending a small cavalcade of rocks over the edge of the cliff side they were on — and very nearly following them over himself — Bucky couldn’t help making a noise of frustration.“Seriously?” The words were out before he could think the better of them. “Did you forget how to walk today?”***Bucky and Tony are lost in the woods. Tony is in a very bad mood. Bucky is done... Until he realizes exactly why Tony is so cranky and uncomfortable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills B5 (Survival in the Wild) of my Bucky Barnes Bingo card and O3 (Lingerie) of my WinterIron Bingo card.

Bucky cursed internally as Tony tripped over yet another root with a loud yelp, nearly face planting into the ground before Bucky caught him roughly by the arm. “Quiet!” he hissed, even though he knew Tony already knew. “We don’t know what’s out there.”

Tony gave him a dirty look and wrenched his arm free, grumbling something rude under his breath. Bucky chose to ignore that, counting to ten in seven different languages so he didn’t say something regrettable. He loved his husband, but right now Tony was getting on his last nerve. He glanced over to see Tony squirming, tugging uncomfortably at his dress pants, and tried to count all the reasons he loved him. 

Still, when barely three feet later Tony tripped  _ again _ , sending a small cavalcade of rocks over the edge of the cliff side they were on — and very nearly following them over himself — Bucky couldn’t help making a noise of frustration. 

“Seriously?” The words were out before he could think the better of them. “Did you forget how to walk today?” 

Tony glared at him, the look on his face so furious that Bucky winced internally. “Oh, I’m  _ sorry _ ,” he bit out. “I didn’t realize your training also included stomping through alien woods in Armani and Louboutins. Tell me, did you pick that up in the good ol’ US of Army, or was that a Siberian specialty? Oh, or did Hydra give you that particular skill set?” 

Bucky turned to glower at him, inhaling sharply through his nose. Tony just stared back mutinously for a long a minute and, when Bucky didn’t say anything, shifted uncomfortably and tugged at his pants again. 

“What?” Bucky snapped, because at least this was something tangible he could be frustrated about. “No wonder you keep tripping, pulling at yourself like that. Your tailor fuck up your measurements or something?”

To his surprise though, Tony didn’t snap back at that. He looked away instead, down over the cliff side. “Fuck you,” he muttered, but without any of the prior heat. The flush of exertion traveling up his neck seemed just a little bit darker than before, and if Bucky didn’t know any better, he’d say Tony was blushing in embarrassment. “Come on,” he added, trooping forward while Bucky was still staring at him. 

Bucky felt bad then, and he didn’t like it. He’d been spoiling for an argument, ready to get the stress of the day and whatever was bothering Tony out in the open so they could fix it and move on and focus on getting the fuck out of these woods and back home. The abrupt switch to feeling guilty without entirely knowing why was making him even more crabby and irritable. After all, the situation sucked, no two ways about it, but Tony had been snipping at him since they’d arrived, when it wasn’t like it had been Bucky’s fault. 

He told him as much, when the silence between them had dragged on a little too long, awkward and cloying until he’d say anything to break it. “Look,” he muttered, still conscious of whatever could be waiting for them out here. “I don’t know what you’re so broken up with me over.  _ I  _ didn’t open up some magic Asgardian portal and shove us through, that was one of Thor’s friends. You’re focusing your frustrations on the wrong enemy there, sweetheart.” 

The sweetheart was said with more sarcasm than Bucky really meant, and Tony glanced back over at him again, a hurt expression on his face for the briefest of seconds before it dissolved into more frustration and anger. 

“You were late,” he informed Bucky, stumbling a little but catching himself before Bucky could. 

“Seriously?” Bucky wondered. “It was five minutes, and I apologized for that. ‘Sides, how many entire dinner reservations have we missed because you got caught up in the lab? Shit happens, baby.” 

At least this time the pet name came out a little softer. 

“Yes,” Tony admitted. “But I told you I had a surprise for you and…” 

Bucky frowned at the frustration in Tony’s voice; he usually had no problem expressing what was irritating him. 

“If you had just let me know you were going to be late, I could have met you, and then we wouldn’t have even  _ been  _ there when the portal opened and we’d be enjoying a wonderful dinner and I wouldn’t be stuck in  _ space woods _ wear—” He cut himself off abruptly, and this time Bucky caught the blush on his cheeks. “Never mind.”

“No, hey.” Bucky caught Tony’s arm and pulled him back to face him, frown deepening at the way Tony wasn’t quite meeting his eyes. “Come on, Tony, seriously. You’re not you. Tell me what’s going on here.” 

Tony sighed. “Don’t worry about it, Buck, now’s not the time. Let’s just get home, hm?”

“No, come on.” Bucky kept his grip on Tony’s arm, stroking his thumb over the inside of his wrist. That earned him a faint smile, and Tony looked up at him with wide eyes. “I know we’re at odds today, but we can’t fix it if you don’t tell me what’s going on.” 

“Uhhh…” Tony’s eyes had grown wider, and Bucky realized he wasn’t looking  _ at _ him but over his shoulder instead. “Bucky? Baby? Now is  _ really _ not the time.” 

Turning to follow his gaze, Bucky threw them to the ground just in time to stop them being decapitated by the weird six-foot goat thing. He really fucking hated Asgardians, sometimes. 

It took some doing, and they were both rather rough for the wear, but between the two of them they’d managed to get the thing knocked off the cliff and had even found a little cave they could use for shelter in the process. Tony was limping a little on a rolled ankle, and had a long gash torn in the back of his expensive pants, and Bucky had an arm curled around his waist, helping him inside. 

“You alright, sweetheart?” he asked softly, all the earlier rancor gone. Tony leaned into him and nodded, hair brushing against his lips when Bucky kissed his temple. “I’m sorry for snapping at you, doll.” 

“I’m sorry, too. Shouldn’t have made that Hydra comment, that was gross.” Tony mumbled, turning in Bucky’s arms so he could lean into his chest. Bucky wrapped his arms around his back, stroking up and down his spine and occasionally lower, easing some of the tension out of his body. “I wasn’t even mad at you. Was just stupid,” Tony added in a mumble against his chest. 

And Bucky was about to agree, or soothe him, or something, but then his fingers brushed over the hole in Tony’s pants and there was… something there. “Um. Tony?”

Tony had stiffened against him, and. when Bucky pulled back to check his face, he had an awkward smile on his face. “Uh, so remember that surprise I mentioned?” 

Bucky felt his breathing quicken. “Is that…?”

“Garters,” Tony confirmed, smiling ruefully. “And stockings, and uh… aredsilkthong?” He looked up at the stone ceiling, blush back on his cheeks. “The stockings are a new one for me, gotta admit. Not my normal thing. But um. So I wasn’t trying to be all in your business, but I found those pictures you had tucked away, and while I don’t have quite the same parts, I thought this might be something you were into? Or at least fun to try, and if it wasn’t it’d be a good laugh anyway?” 

Bucky stared at him, feeling arousal thrum low in his belly. “Not laughing,” he assured Tony, watching his eyes darken at the expression on Bucky’s face. He shifted to kiss him, not letting up until Tony groaned against his mouth. “Christ, you are so fucking sweet,” he murmured against his lips. “When we get out of here, I’m going to  _ ruin  _ you.”

Tony shivered at that, and when he pulled back a little his eyes were sparking. “I don’t know,” he teased. “This cave feels pretty secure, and we don’t know how long that’ll be… You really want to wait?”

Which was exactly when Steve showed up, a sheepish-looking Thor half a step behind him. 

“Ah, see?” Thor proclaimed, grinning just a little too brightly at the sight of them. He slapped Steve on the shoulder, hard enough to knock him half a step forward. “I told you they would be fine!” He looked Bucky and Tony over, taking in their torn and ripped clothing, Bucky’s missing shoe, the bruise on Tony’s cheekbone. “And here they are, safe and sound and just as we left them!” He blinked, not a trace of irony on his face, and Tony snorted. 

Steve rolled his eyes, moving forward to look them both over. “ _ Are _ you okay? You two scared the shit out of me, disappearing like that.” 

Bucky shrugged. “I mean, I’d like a hot shower, and my bed.” He bumped his hip against Tony at that and didn’t miss the way his lips curled into a grin. “But we’re just fine.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Tony enjoy that lingerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not into smut, you should probably just skip this chapter. 
> 
> This one fulfills the Lingerie square (K5) on my Bucky Barnes Bingo card.

Bucky was sprawled on his back on the middle of their bed, freshly showered and clad only in his boxers, enjoying the feeling of the soft, cool sheets on his bare skin. He was drifting a little as his body healed from the last of its injuries, sliding in and out of a light doze as he blinked lazily up at the ceiling. Tony was in the shower now, and Bucky could hear him singing AC/DC out of tune, the sound bringing a soft smile to Bucky’s face. It was still early, and he was debating the merits of just rolling over and going to sleep now — he’d eaten approximately half the contents of the fridge upon their return home, so he’d probably be okay until morning — when the bathroom door opened and suddenly he wasn’t exhausted at all. 

He sat up blinking as Tony appeared. He stood framed in the doorway, steam billowing out of the room behind him which, Bucky realized a second later, had to have been done intentionally because they had top tier ventilation systems. He felt a grin slide over his face at how much he loved his ridiculous, dramatic husband. Tony caught his grin, his face mirroring Bucky’s, and Bucky let himself look him over. 

In contrast to Tony’s usual overly dramatic tendencies, the lingerie was relatively tame. Plain sheer black stockings encased well-muscled legs, the thick band at the top held in place by simple black straps that mirrored the plain black nylon of the garter belt. The bright red thong wasn’t even new, it was one of Tony’s favourites, comfortable  _ and _ sexy, according to him. 

Bucky couldn’t stop staring. 

For all its simplicity, Bucky was lost. Every inch of fabric was fitted to a tee, complimenting him beautifully, and his legs looked extra thick in the fabric. He’d skipped shoes, the hint of his bare feet beneath the fabric making it all seem even softer. And something about Tony, normally barreling head first into things, wearing something so delicate had Bucky’s pulse racing.

“Yeah?” 

His head snapped up at Tony’s voice, and he found his husband staring at him with a faint smirk, a pleased flush on his cheeks. He could read Bucky like a book.

“It’s really doing it for you that much?”

“You got no idea,” Bucky told him, his voice coming out as little more than a hoarse croak. He saw the way Tony licked his lips at the sound and held up a finger, motioning for him to turn around without saying a word. He didn’t miss the way Tony shuddered at the motion before spinning on his feet. Up on his toes, he lingered with his backside to Bucky, wiggling his hips a little, and Bucky felt his throat go dry. Almost his entire ass was exposed, and framed by the red string of the thong and the black bands of the garter pressing into the thick flesh, it looked rounder than ever. “Jesus Christ,” Bucky bit out, rubbing absently at his dick, already fully hard in his boxers.

Tony huffed out a laugh, shifted like he was going to turn back, and then yelped when Bucky was suddenly on him, chest pressed against Tony’s back and hands tight to the outside of his thighs. To be fair, Bucky hadn’t even been aware of moving himself, not until he had Tony shoved up against the wall and warm skin beneath his hands. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he said again, nosing behind Tony’s ear and dragging his teeth over sensitive skin. Tony shuddered beneath him, letting the wall take his weight, and Bucky stroked his hands over his thighs, tracing the lines of the stockings and garters. He allowed himself a quick thrust of his hips against Tony’s ass. “I’m going to ruin you,” he breathed, voice all promise. 

“Oh, fuck me,” Tony breathed, arching back against him. Bucky let blunt fingernails scratch lightly over the exposed skin of Tony’s thighs before dropping to his knees behind him, shifting his hands to grip his hips tight. He couldn’t resist rubbing his check against the skin of his thigh, right below the crease where it met his ass. The scratch of his stubble had Tony letting out a desperate, whining sound that made Bucky thrum. 

“I’m gonna,” Bucky promised, grinning wide. “Just let me…” He traced his thumb over the string of Tony’s thong, sliding it down the cleft of his ass and grinning wider at the way Tony’s hands clenched against the doorframe, forehead resting against the wall. “Let me look a minute first, yeah?” 

He heard Tony swallow. “Don’t know how much ‘looking’ I can take— oh,  _ fuck _ .” He choked on a moan as Bucky sank his teeth into the swell of his cheek. Reaching back, he scratched shaking fingers over Bucky’s scalp. Bucky beamed at the touch, pulling back to nuzzle into his palm for the briefest of moments, getting a shaky sigh in return. Sliding his hands back up Tony’s legs, he slipped them forward to palm his dick. Tony was rock hard and leaking, twitching in Bucky’s grip as he rocked forward into the touch. Bucky huffed out a laugh, licking over the bruise he’d left behind just to hear Tony curse. 

“Thought this wasn’t really your thing?” 

“Changed my mind,” Tony gasped, rubbing his forehead against the wall, hips rocking in tiny little abortive thrusts. “Fuck, it’s all you, honey. You’re ruining me here.” 

“Well, I did promise,” Bucky returned, slapping Tony’s butt just to hear him yelp. 

“Bucky,” Tony whined. “Fuck, baby.  _ Please _ .” 

The desperate pleading noise in Tony’s voice was enough to make Bucky’s cock jump. He pulled a hand away to give himself a quick squeeze and then moved abruptly to his feet, plastering himself to Tony’s back. “Come on,” he huffed against Tony’s ear lobe, and without giving him a chance to get his bearings, grabbed him around the waist and shoved him into the bed. Tony yelped again as he lost his balance and fell face first, shoving himself up onto all fours (and wasn’t that a lovely sight) before rolling onto his back to glare at Bucky. 

“You’re such an ass,” he told him. 

“Yup,” Bucky drawled, making a show of looking Tony up and down hungrily until all the glare had disappeared from his gaze and Tony was squirming on the bed. 

“Fuck. You don’t get over here soon and I’m gonna lose my patience,” he promised, running his hands up and down his thighs. Bucky arched an eyebrow at that, purposely folding his arms across his chest to draw Tony’s attention to them. 

“I wouldn’t say no to that.” 

Tony blinked at him for a moment and then he was grinning, sliding his hand down his chest to stroke himself through the silk fabric. Tony made a soft, needy noise at the touch, not entirely voluntary, and Bucky shifted in place. Tony caught his eye and winked, spreading his legs and sliding his hand lower to stroke over his balls. His cock twitched at the touch, and Bucky could see the wet spot at the head where he was leaking into the fabric. 

“Fuck baby, you are so hot,” Bucky breathed. 

If Tony was going to answer, it was lost in a ragged moan, his hips jerking up off the mattress as he rubbed at the head of his cock. Bucky watched as his long legs bent, nylon pulling tight as he folded them in half to brace his feet against the mattress and give him more leverage. His eyes had fallen shut, head arching back against the pillows and suddenly Bucky couldn’t stand to watch a second longer. He was on him before Tony even realized he’d moved, framing his body and pinning his wrists to the mattress. Tony keened, craning his neck to kiss him and Bucky returned the kiss easily, grinding down against him and hissing at the friction. He was so turned on he was barely coherent, and by the sounds of things Tony was barely any better. 

“Bucky,” he gasped, hips rocking sporadically. “Baby, please. Gotta give me something, here.” 

Bucky didn’t have to do any such thing, and he was tempted to show him as much, drag it out, tease him and make him wait even longer. But then they shifted, bodies lining up just right, and he couldn’t stop, too lost in the perfect friction of Tony’s body against his, the warm press of Tony’s cock against his thigh. 

“Oh fuck,” he gasped, sucking a bruise into his neck. “You feel so fucking good.” 

Tony wailed, scratching at Bucky’s back. “Honey, fuck… You’re so… I’m gonna…”

He could barely speak he was breathing so hard, and as turned on as he was, Bucky couldn’t help smirking into his skin. “Yeah,” he hummed, pressing down harder against him. “Come on, sweetheart. Come for me.” 

Tony went still at that, and then he was arching up against Bucky with a low groan, wet heat blooming between them. Bucky only managed a few more thrusts of his own before he was digging his teeth into Tony’s collarbone and following him over the edge, electricity thrumming from the tips of his toes to the base of his skull. 

For a long moment they just laid there, wrapped up in each other and breathing hard. Bucky buried his nose in Tony’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent of sweat and cologne and satisfaction. When the minutes had dragged out long enough that he knew they risked falling asleep, he shifted, wincing at the uncomfortable feeling of his damp boxers at the exact same time that let Tony let out a disgusted, “oh, gross!” that set Bucky off laughing as he rolled off of him, sprawling out on his back. Tony looked over at him and grinned. 

“Time for another shower?” 

“Have I told you lately that my favourite thing about the future is the abundance of hot water?” Bucky asked, grinning when Tony laughed. He leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for this,” he added softly. 

Tony just smirked. “I mean, it’s not like I didn’t get anything out of it,” he pointed out, waggling his eyebrows at him before finally rolling his way out of the bed. He paused in the doorway to the bathroom, shooting Bucky a look over his shoulder. “Maybe next time you can tie me up, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: Chapter two will be straight porn ayyyyyyo.


End file.
